


Getting Away with Murder

by Orilon



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: AU, Blood, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Shelley gives into his dark urges. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away with Murder

Title: Getting Away with Murder   
Author: Orilon   
Rating: NC-17 for murder and blood   
Characters: Alex Shelley, Austin Aries   
Disclaimer: The wrestlers own themselves.   
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.   
WARNING: Killing, death and blood   
Summary: Alex Shelley gives unto his dark urges  
Feedback: Please.

I wipe the blood off my blade on what’s left of my victim’s shirt and put it back in my sheath. I have to get back to the hotel room soon, or everyone is going to come looking for me. So far, a select few know about my urges and its better if it stays that way. The ones that know can’t talk, but if I’m not careful, others will know and will talk. I can’t control the killing urges that I have. Once I kill and feel the blood, the urge is satisfied, but I never have been able to get rid of them completely.

I keep to the shadows on my way back to the hotel, not wanting anyone to get a good look at me. If they do, they might give the police my description and it will be all over for me. When I’m almost back to the hotel I hear someone behind me. A strong hand grabs my arm and I struggle before I hear Austin’s voice in my ear.

“Alex, relax. It’s just me.”

I relax as much as I can with my nerves still humming. I won’t be able to totally relax until I’m back in the hotel room.

“Why did you grab me?” I ask.

“You’re bloody.” He sighed. I know that he disapproves, but he can’t talk. Since he has helped me in the past, he knows that if he turned me in he would be charged as an accessory. So he keeps me out of trouble as much as he can to save his own skin.

We’re standing in the shadows, trying to figure out a way to get back into the hotel without drawing attention to the fact that I’m covered in blood. I hear him muttering under his breath, and I know that it’s not complimentary towards me.

He starts for the hotel and I follow, hoping that he came up with some idea. When we get there he stops me and goes inside. A little bit later he comes out and gets me since there was no one in the lobby. We almost run to the elevators and get in. He pushes the button for our floor and I’m glad when the doors close without anyone else getting in.

After the elevator stops, he checks that the coast is clear before getting both of us into the room. I immediately head for the bathroom and I can hear him moving around on one of the beds before I close the door. I strip and trash the clothes I’m wearing before getting into the shower.

When I’m clean I dry off and wrap the towel around me and grab my sheath. I go over to my bag and put it in after I get my sleep stuff out. I change and crawl into the other bed. I can’t sleep because of my nerves, but at least I’m more relaxed than before.

I won’t be totally relaxed until we get out of this town.


End file.
